Toy Story 4 (2019)
Toy Story 4 is an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie for Friday, June 21, 2019. '' ''The film stars the voice talents from Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Nicholas Lyndhurst, Estelle Harris, Wallace Shawn, Blake Clark, John Ratzenberger, Annie Potts, Kristen Schaal, Jeff Garlin, Pierce Brosnan, Bonnie Hunt, Jodi Benson, Michael Keaton, Connor Corum, Amber Kroner, Brianna Maiwand, Cheech Marin, Jerome Ranft, Jim Cummings, John Morris, Beatrice Miller, Laurie Metcalf, Joaquin Phoenix, Patricia Arquette, Lane Styles, Emily Hahn, Lori Alan, Owen Wilson, John Hasler, Ron Bottitta, Cameron Diaz, Bill Hader, Jack Black, Bailee Madison, Richard Carter, Amy Poehler, Glenn Close, Nathan Lane, Alec Baldwin, Will Smith, Frank Welker, Mindy Kaling, Taylor Swift, Erik von Detten and Julia Louis Dreyfus. '' Plot Summary Andy Davis and Hannah Phillips have been dating 1 another ever since their high school years, and now that Andy and Hannah have graduated from college, his and Molly's mother, Emily Davis and Sid and Hannah's mother, Jennifer Phillips become very proud of them showing true love to 1 another, and they tell their mothers and siblings that they'll soon be married to 1 another any time soon. Woody, Buzz and the rest of the toy friends are very thrilled when Bonnie becomes the flower girl for the wedding service party. Right after Andy and Hannah get married to 1 another, then go out on their honeymoon and even on their true family hiking trips, Hannah begins breathing lightly. Andy asks her if she's alright and she tells him that it's just a bit difficult to catch her breath since she's pregnant, and they all bring her down to Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital, where she eventually gives birth to a little twin son named Felix and a little twin daughter named Kathy. Back at home in the Davis family's house, the entire family helps with baby proofing the living room, the kitchen and the dining room. Voice Cast Members * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Nicholas Lyndhurst as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn as Rex * Blake Clark as Slinky * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Pricklepants * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe and Sarge * Connor Corum as Peatey * Amber Kroner as Peatrice * Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Michael Keaton as Ken * Cheech Marin as Lenny * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy * John Morris as Andy Davis * Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis * Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis * Joaquin Phoenix as George Davis * Patricia Arquette as Sophie Jones, Bonnie and Brian's aunt and Julia's sister * Lane Styles as Bonnie Anderson * Emily Hahn as Stacy Katzenberg, Sophie's 16 year old daughter, Bonnie and Brian's 16 year old cousin and Larry and Julia's 16 year old niece * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson * Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson * John Hasler as Mason Robinson * Ron Bottitta as Toby Robinson * Cameron Diaz as Sophie Robinson * Alec Baldwin as Reverend Thompson * Jack Black as Karate Samson, another 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Bailee Madison as Bethany the Diva, another 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Richard Carter as Indiana Jack, another 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Amy Poehler as Nurse Erickson, a medical nurse at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Glenn Close as Bernice Johnson, the 1st grade teacher * Nathan Lane as Dr. Katzenberg, a medical Dr. at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Will Smith as Agent Carter * Bill Hader as Officer Sanders, 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends and Fear in outtakes * Patton Oswalt as Tinny * Frank Welker as RC, Bullseye, Buster and Leona * Mindy Kaling as Nurse Rosenthal, another medical nurse at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Taylor Swift as Hannah Phillips/Hannah Davis * Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips * Owen Vaccaro as Felix Davis * Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis * Tim Curry as Professor Earth Dragonfly, an evil scientist action figure * Patricia Arquette as Sophie Katzenberg, Stacy's mother, Bonnie and Brian's aunt, Julia's sister and Larry's sister in law Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Incorporated 2 * Sulley, Mike, Randall, Pete Claws Ward, Fungus, Celia, Roz, Mr. Waternoose and the Yeti appear as wall pictures at Stanton Cathedral. * The Pizza Planet truck appears right next to the trailer again. Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tad, Sheldon, Squirt, Pearl, Gil, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Peach, Jacques, Bruce, Anchor and Chum appear as cake toppers in the bakery's window display. Inside Out, Inside Out 2 and Inside Out 3 * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear and Anger appear in the outtakes and bloopers reel, when Fear says to the director, while Joy, Sadness, Disgust and Anger do not have any lines. * The Chinese food take out boxes can be seen on the counter at the Chinese Steak House. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2 and The Good Dinosaur 3 * When Andy and Hannah are expressing their true love with 1 another, Arlo appears as a toy dinosaur plushy on 1 of the pew seats. BRAVE, BRAVE 2 and BRAVE 3 * Merida appears on a picture painting on 1 of the stained glass windows. Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3 * Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Ramone, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Fillmore, Sarge, Sheriff and Judge Honda appear as picture paintings in Felix and Kathy's bedroom. Disney and Pixar animated shorts Easter egg cameo appearances Tin Toy * Tinny appears, this time, voiced by Patton Oswalt, on Felix and Kathy's toy shelf. Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Lamp and the Luxo Ball appear again in Bonnie's bedroom. Red's Dream * The scooter appears in the Davis family's garage. Presto! * Presto DiGiotagione and his pet rabbit, Alec Azam, appear on a poster taped on a nearby theater. Knick Knack * Knick, the snowglobe snowman appears as a musical snowglobe at the gift shop in Madame Jones's Wax Museum. For the Birds and For The Ducks * The 4 wild birds in the zoo's rainforest exhibit resemble Bully, Chipper, Snob and Neurotic. LAVA * The 2 volcanoes painted on the poster at the gift shop in Madame Jones's Wax Museum resemble Uku and Lele without their faces. Piper * The sandpiper at Memorial Beach resembles the title character of Piper. Non Pixar animated movie Easter egg cameo appearances Peter Pan * Mason's macaroni artwork resembles a picture of Tick-Tock the Crocodile from the Peter Pan film series. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride '' * Andy and Hannah's twin son and daughter, Felix and Kathy's macaroni artwork resemble 2 pictures of Young Kiara and Young Kovu from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. ''The Princess and the Frog * Bonnie's macaroni artwork resembles a picture of Ray the Firefly, who is now a deceased character from The Princess and the Frog. Voice Cast Member Replacements *Cheech Marin and Jerome Ranft replace the late great and talented, Joe Ranft who tragically passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005. *Eugene Levy replaces the late Don Rickles who passed away from kidney failure at the age of 90 on Thursday, April 7, 2017. Transcripts Toy Story 4 teaser trailer transcript Toy Story 4 trailer transcript Toy Story 4 transcript Category:Disney and Pixar animated movies Category:Sequel Movies Category:Disney films